starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Nova Plympto
Nova Plympto era um planeta terrestre e temperado, situado na região dos Mundos do Núcleo, povoado por Nosaurianos. Foi descoberto e colonizado por Corellianos em 10.019 ABY, apesar de a Ordem Jedi aparentemente ter tido contato com o planeta desde, ao menos, 25.000 ABY, utilizando a população nativa como potenciais recrutas. O planeta também foi a casa do piloto de corrida de Pods Clegg Holdfast. Sua capital era a cidade de Phemiss. História Antes das Guerras Clônicas, Nova Plympto era bem vinda na República Galactica como uma fonte de ovos rikknit, o principal produto de exportação dos Nosaurianos. No entanto, foram negados de ter representação no Senado Galáctico, causando, eventualmente, um grau acentuado de alienação. Em pouco tempo, o mercado de ovos rikknit evaporou-se e Nova Plympto foi, para todos os efeitos, abandonado pelos interesses comerciais. Com o início das Guerras Clônicas, a Confederacão dos Sistemas Independentes recrutou Nova Plympto à sua causa, com a promessa de revitalizar o mercado de ovos rikknit e reconstruir a economia do planeta. O mestre Jedi Dass Jennir liderou um batalhão de clone troopers em Nova Plympto contra os rebeldes Nosaurianos. Mas Jennir procurou refúgio comos rebeldes após suas tropas receberem a Ordem 66. O Hajial Chase, um antigo trecho de floresta com 400 km de extensão em Phemiss e os bosques circundantes serviram como refúgio para renegados Nosuarianos. Após as Guerras Clônicas, Nova Plympto tornou-se, contra sua vontade, um planeta do Império. A resistência foi rapidamente e facilmente desarticulada pelos novos comandantes imperiais dos nosaurianos. Um governador imperial comandava o planeta a partir de uma instalação na Lua Karsten, onde cientistas corporativistas conduziam experimentos para sintetizar uma droga chamada ji rikknit de algumas espécies rikknit capturadas, embora o melhor resultado tenha sido um narcótico inferior com efeitos colaterais nocivos. O planeta continuou sob o domínio do Império até a queda deste e o surgimento da Nova República. Antes dos Yuuzhan Vong assumirem o controle do planeta, Nova Plympto tinha uma população de cerca de quinze milhões de indivíduos vivendo em sua superfície. Quando os Vong atacaram, um movimento de resistência sob a liderança de Numa Rar foi formado. Os Vongs ficaram cansados da feroz resistência do planeta e utilizaram uma arma biológica em Nova Plympto, matando sete milhões na superfície e intoxicando seu solo e muitos de seus recursos naturais, os sobreviventes que viveram pelos próximos anos no tuneis subterraneos de Plympto se tornaram criaturas deformadas e selvagens antes serem extintos pela escassez de alimentos. O planeta tornou-se inabitável. Após a guerra, o planeta foi declarado como um memorial, junto com outros mundos como Ithor e Barab I. Aparições *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Parte 1'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fontes *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas do Núcleo Categoria:Setor Corelliano Categoria:Planetas aliados à Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Mandalorianos Categoria:Lugares em Nova Plympto Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas terrestres